<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do Not Repeat My Mistakes by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743724">Do Not Repeat My Mistakes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Force Visions, Kylo Ren Has Issues, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:46:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin Skywalker’s ghost appears to Kylo Ren and tries to convince him not to repeat his mistakes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Do Not Repeat My Mistakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m really disappointed we never had Anakin‘s spirit try to reason with Ben. It felt like a wasted opportunity so here’s my take on it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Show me, Grandfather.” Kylo Ren prayed. Each day, he proceeded to feel the pull of the light, no matter how much he tried to snuff it out.<br/>
“Show me the dark side. I will finish what you started.” He had asked this of the deceased Darth Vader every day to his battered mask, hoping it would summon his spirit to help him. 

</p><p>

When Ren looked up, he found the ghost a man with wavy light brown hair wearing a dark brown cloak and a white robe standing in front of him. He stared solemnly but sympathetically at Ren.<br/>
</p><p>“Grandfather,” Kylo Ren sensed. It felt quite odd addressing someone who looked around his age that way.<br/>

</p><p>

“Ben,” Anakin said sadly “do not repeat my mistake.”<br/> </p><p>
“I will not be fooled back into the light like you were.” Kylo Ren promised, not realizing for a moment Anakin had called him by the name he disowned.<br/> </p><p>
“No,” Anakin shook his head “Let go of your anger. Turn back. My mistake was not returning sooner. I went too far. You still have a chance...”<br/> </p><p>
Kylo then felt the light pulling him again. Perhaps Anakin was right, maybe turning to the light was the right choice. Maybe Ben could return while he could, maybe if he really wanted to honor his grandfather, he’d listen to him...but was this really...<br/> </p><p>
“LIES!” Kylo Ren shouted “this...this isn’t real!” Grabbing his lightsaber, Ren stood up and slashed it across Anakin’s transparent spirit. Before he knew it, he started hitting everything thing in sight with his lightsaber in a fit of rage.<br/>
He would not rejoin the light, he would not come to the light he tried to tell himself.<br/> </p><p>
But in spite of all this, in spite of hoping trying to seek his grandfather’s help would end his temptation to the light, if anything, it grew stronger after this encounter.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>